


Protecting Love

by Vsilus



Category: Criminal Minds, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Case Fic, Club Babylon, Crossover, Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Bar, Homophobia, Homosexuality, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kissing, Liberty Diner, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild S&M, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsilus/pseuds/Vsilus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of murders of gay men, brings the BAU to Pittsburgh, and Liberty Avenue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Any suggestions or guidance is greatly appreciated. Not beta'd; I don't have one, any volunteers? Thanks for reading and any comments.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has written fan fiction, especially these fandoms, you have inspired me to try! So sorry if its terrible!
> 
> Don't own these characters, just borrowing them for a bit.

Watching the two men disappear down the alley, disgust rose in the watching mans veins. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what always happen down those alleys in this neck of the woods. Liberty Avenue. Fag central. He quickly crossed the street, and followed them. Displaying a fake smile, he carefully approached the two men, letting them think he was looking to join them. The blond was already down on his knees at the dark haired man's groin, enveloping his cock. HIs smile grew, not because of the act he was watching; which he was sure the dark haired man thought, when he gazed at him through hooded-eyes. No his smile was for what was about to happen; he quietly pulled the gun from his pocket as he slide behind the boy on his knees. Before either of the two lovers realized what was happening, he pulled the trigger. The bullet entered through the back of the blonde's head, straight through the brunette's groin.

**********

"This just came in from Pittsburgh Police. They have four killings, two homosexuals couples, over approximately the last month, " JJ said as she handed out the case files, "The last one happening last night. Both killings happen on or near the street, Liberty Avenue. Most of the bars, clubs and restaurants on this street cater to the homosexual lifestyle."  
"That's a pretty quick time frame, though.", Prentiss stated.  
"Two couples, and by the photos, I would say over kill in an understatement. First, we have Jeff Dealer, 32, and his partner Corey Jacobs, 25.They were found in a back room of a bar called "Babylon". By the photos, placement of the bodies, you can see they were engaged in sex, when they were both shot simultaneously, through the head. ", JJ explained. The photos showed the older man had fallen on top of the younger man, as he must have been behind the younger man, in the act.  
"The M.E. report states that part of Jeff's skull was imbedded in Corey's." Reid said, with a frown.  
"Yes, and the second killing has a similar MO. Shawn Mc Gary, 30, and Josh Redding, 21, were found in a back alley near Babylon. By the placement of the gun shots, it appears that Josh was on his knees in front of Shawn.", JJ stated, without looking up from her file. "The bullet passing through Josh's head into Shawn's groin."  
"Ouch.'', Morgan said, while the other men on the team squirmed at the description.  
"Obviously, someone out there is not happy with what happens on this Liberty Avenue. I mean, we've all had cases with homophobic pretense, but this seems over the top." Rossi stated.  
"There hasn't been any forensic evidence collected, minus the bullets. The police say it's a highly popular part of town. They also haven't had any trouble there. The police chief said that people in town may not be happy about it, but there have been no problems on either side.", Hotch said matter-of-factly. "If the unsub is on a short time frame, we need to get there soon. Wheels up in thirty."

The team headed out of the round table room to prepare for the case, and after Reid had gotten his things together, he headed to Hotch's office.  
"Hey,", Reid said as he knocked on the already opened door, "You got a minute?"  
"Sure Reid, come in.", Hotch said.  
Reid closed the door and walked over to the desk where Hotch was going over some forms. "I'm a little worried about this case, Aaron. " Reid said, head down, but looking up through his lashes.  
"Spencer,", Hotch sighed, as he got up from the desk and approached his partner, "What are you worried about?", Hotch asked as he took his boyfriend in his arms and hugged him close.  
"I know the team knows about us, and supports us, but this case is close to home. Did you notice the age differences in the men? One older, one younger? The younger two had light hair, and the older ones, had dark hair?", Reid shivered, and buried his head in his partners shoulder.  
"I had noticed the age differences, but not the hair. But what are you worried about? It's not like we advertise we are a couple at work. We will be fine. You know I will never let anything happen to you. Ever." Hotch said as he kissed Reid's temple.  
Reid let out a big sigh, and pulled back from Hotch's embrace, "I know, I just worry. I love you.", Reid leaned in and kissed Hotch gently on the lips.  
"I love you, too.", Hotch replied, returning the kiss.  
They headed out, and met up with the rest of the team. When they arrived at the airstrip, Hotch had a funny feeling about this case.  
**********************

The usual fun atmosphere at the Liberty diner, had taking a sever plunge with the recent killings. This morning, even the diner's most prolific employee seemed to be down, which was saying a lot. Debbie Novotny, one of the diners waitresses, who's colorful appearance alone, could make you smile on the worst day, seemed gloomy at best.  
"What'll it be boys?", she asked, forcing a half smile.  
"What's got you down sugar?", asked Emmitt Honeycutt, one of Liberty Avenues most flamboyant patrons.  
"Do you watch the news at all, Em? Those killings. I worry about all you boys with that lunatic out there.", she exclaimed, scanning the table.  
Sitting next to Emmitt, was his best friend, Ted Schmidt. Across from him, was Michael, Deb's son, and next to him his best friend, Brian Kinney.  
"None of us are stupid enough to have something like that happen.", Brian sneered.  
"Right, Brian,", she said," 'cus when you're getting your dicked sucked you pay attention to what's going on around you."  
"On the contrary, Deb, I'm always looking out to see who will get the pleasure of me next.", Brian stated with a smirk. "But I guess if your one of these other guys, " Brian motioned around the table," you should be worried."  
"Ow!", Brain yelled, after Debbie had smacked him the back of the head.  
"These are you friends your talking about, and my son, you little shit. I expect all of you to watch out for each other, especially Sunshine. That kids' just learning, and thanks to you," , she pointed at Brian," he's got a shitty role model."  
"Justin!", Deb yelled into the back, "Get that bubble butt out here."  
The young blond boy, Justin, approached, and his eyes lite up when he looked at Brian. Justin was in love with Brian, after the one fate-full night when Brian took him home and had taken his virginity, Justin was hooked, and try as he might to deny it, Brian was just as smitten.  
"Justin, with all these killings taken place, I want you to be careful out there, you hear me. You stay with the guys, no strangers. Try to fight off your inner Brian, and keep your dick in your pants. That goes for all of you.", Debbie lectured, staring each of them down.  
After a chorus of "yes ma'am's", Brian pulled Justin on to his lap, and said,  
"Looks like I'll have to keep you safe in my loft tonight.", he whispered in Justin's ear, then ran his tongue on the shell. "What time are you done tonight?"  
With a glowing smile on his face, Justin told him nine, he had another shift after school, and Brian said he would be back to pick him up. The group rolled their eyes at the never ending soap opera of Brian and Justin.

*****************************  
The BAU team landed in Pittsburgh, and was driven to the police station, to get started.  
"Chief Roebleck, I'm JJ, we spoke on the phone.", JJ addressed the chief as she shook his hand, "These are Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan,SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"Thank you all for coming, we appreciate any help we can get. We are use to seeing more gang related incidents, if anything. Liberty Avenue is usually pretty quiet.", the Chief announced, shaking hands with the team, with Reid waving in the back.  
"Usually?", Reid questioned.  
"The calls we get from there are more public intoxication or", the chief cleared his throat, " public indecency, usually by some passer-by to the area."  
"Rossi, why don't you and Morgan go to the last crime scene, JJ and Prentiss, stay here and get set up and interview the family's. Reid and I will take the first crime scene."  
"Jeff Dealer's family is here already, mother and sister. The others should be here soon.", the chief explained.

***********************************

Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and Hotch all step out of the SUV, seeing as the two crime scenes were so near they rode together. It was mid afternoon, so the streets we not that crowded, but you could definitely see the distinction.  
"Interesting, very interesting." Rossi said, as a drag queen walked by, and up into one of the clubs.  
"You got that right.", Morgan agreed.  
"Alright, head over to the alley where Shawn and Josh were killed, we'll head over to Babylon." Hotch stated, as he turned to locate the place.  
"Meet back here in an hour.", Rossi said over his shoulder, as he and Morgan headed to the alley.  
Hotch and Reid crossed the street after locating, Babylon, and proceeded to the door.  
Holding out his badge to the doorman, Hotch said," FBI, we are investigating the killing that took place her, about a month ago. Mind if we look around?"  
The doorman looked at Hotch, then Reid, smiled, and said," Sure, let me get someone to show you around. This is a members only club, so you have to be escorted. Wait here." He then turned and went inside.  
"Members only club? That means the unsub had to be a member. We need a list of members as well as staff.", Reid said. Hotch nodded, as the doorman returned with another man.  
"This is Rex, he'll show you around. Like I said this a members only club. What happened to those two patrons, was terrible, and the owner is not happy; none of us are. I know people think pretty badly of us and what goes on here, but in the ten years I've worked here, nothing even close to that has happened here.", the doorman said.  
"It doesn't matter to us, what kind of club this is. We take all our cases seriously, and we will do our best at catching the unsub.", Hotch explained, with a small smile.  
Heading into the club, Reid's eyes widened. Even though it was mid afternoon, and there were only a few patrons, the atmosphere was electric. Men dancing to the heavy, thump-thump of the music, making out, and groping their dance partner.  
"Its pretty slow right now, later, after 10, it will be wall to wall.", Rex stated with a sly grin.  
Hotch watched as one man was leading another man to a back room, that had chains hanging across the opening. "What's back there?", asked as he pointed in the direction of the two men.  
Rex looked down, "Uh, that's the back room, where guys go to hook up. That's also where the bodies were found." He kicked the ground uncomfortably.  
"We need to see it.", Hotch said matter-of -factly.  
"O-Kay, um, sure. Just remember what Lenny said outside, this is a members only club, don't judge." Rex replied, and headed to the back room.  
Reid swallowed audibly, and followed behind Hotch. He was trying his best to keep himself composed, but part of him was fascinated by this environment. At how these men didn't have to hide being gay, in fact they almost celebrated it. He thought how nice it would be for him and Hotch to go out in public like this. Even though Reid didn't dance, it would still be nice to sway to the beat in Hotch's strong arms, and to kiss him in front of people.  
As they approached the backroom, they could hear the moans and cries of pleasure coming from it's depths. Rex lead them in and after passing a few entangled bodies, they came to the spot where the killing took place. Hotch immediately noticed the exit door next to the area.  
"So after the unsub took the shot, he probably ran out through that door. I can understand why the shot wasn't noticed.", Hotch said as he took in the heavy music and bodies around him. No one paid them any mind back there. He now understood what Rex meant by "don't judge". Not five feet away from him, there was a blond man, naked, pushed face first into the wall, while another blond was fucking him from behind, hard. The blond on the receiving end was moaning in ecstasy. Hotch felt a stirring in his pants. He wasn't one for voyeurism, but imagining being down here with Reid, Spencer, sent blood to all the wrong places.  
"Let's go.", Hotch said as he looked to Rex. As they were walking out of the backroom, Hotch let his hand brush across Reid's ass. When Reid looked up at him, Hotch smiled and winked, then carefully schooled his emotions back to his unit chief persona.  
When they were outside again to where Lenny the doorman, was perched, Hotch headed over to him,  
"Thank you for letting us look around. Here is my card, please have the owner contact me as soon as possible. We would like a list of your members. Seeing as the first murder took place inside, he should be on that list."  
"I will pass the info on to the big guy, but just so you know, a member can bring in a guest or sometimes the ID's are "borrowed".", Lenny used finger quotes to portray what he was getting at.  
"I see. It still may help narrow down the list. Thanks again." Hotch replied, shaking the mans hand.  
"Anything we can do to help, Agents. We really don't want to see this stuff happen, to anyone. Gay or straight.", Lenny replied, and Hotch and Reid set off to find Morgan and Rossi.

****************************


	2. Chapter 2

While Hotch and Reid were in Babylon, Rossi and Morgan looked over the alley-

"Sure is a concealed alley. No windows till ten feet up, and the doors look to be solid steel.", Morgan apprasied, looking around.  
"Yeah, not much chance of witnesses, unless they were in the alley also. Seeing as there were only two bodies, I guess no witnesses or we would have found them too.", Rossi stated.  
They approached the area still taped off, and took a closer look. Besides the blood spatter on the wall, and some other random graffitti, Rossi noticed something,  
"Derek, that design is new, wouldn't you say?", the greying agent asked.  
"Yeah, looks fresh; what do you think it means?I don't remember seeing anything about it in the report.", Morgan responded.  
The design was a circle, under it appeared to be two half circles connected by a vertical line. The half circles were facing opposite directions, one up, and one down. It looked like a crude stick figure.  
"I'll call the station, and have them send out forensic's.", Rossi said, dialing his phone.  
Morgan took a picture of the design and sent it to Garcia,  
"Hey baby girl, how's my favorite tech goddess?", Morgan purred into the phone.  
"Better now that you called, my chocolate thundar.", Garcis replied, with a sigh.  
"I sent you a picture, look through your databases and see if it pertains to any gay or anti-gay, groups or therapy practices. Or if you can find the design at all.", Morgan said.  
"You got it, hot stuff. I'll hit ya back.", with a click, Garcia was gone.  
"The chief is sending out the forensic team, he's pretty mad, they missed it. We should probably head over to find Hotch and Reid.", Rossi said after hanging up with the chief.  
"I sent a picture to Garcia, and asked her to look into the design, if it shows up anywhere.", Morgan replied, as the two agents headed back to the SUV.

As Morgan and Rossi reached the vehicle, Hotch and Reid were crossing the street over to them.  
"Get anything?", Hotch questioned, as the men entered the car.  
"Did you find a design near where the incident occured?", Rossi asked, turning to Hotch, who had pulled in to traffic.  
"No, why? It was pretty dark in the room where the bodies were found. Besides, the murders took place a month ago, so it wasn't taped off anymore.", Hotch answerd.  
"Turn around.", Rossi stated,Hotch pulled a U-turn, "We found a design on the wall right where the shooting happened. It was small, and different from the surrounding graffitti. You'd really have to look to notice it."  
Pulling up infront of Babylon, Hotch excited the vehicle with Rossi.  
"Lenny, we need to get back in. Dave get a flashlight from the truck."  
"What's going on?", Lenny stood, concern covering his face.  
"The unsub may have left a mark there,we think he did in the alley, but we have to check here as well."  
"Okay. Smitty watch the door, be right back.", Lenny told the other doorman.  
Lenny led the agents to the backroom, Hotch turned to Rossi," Just look straight ahead and don't stare." Rossi was confused by the unit chief's words, but caught on immeditatly as they crossed through the chains.  
"This is it.", Hotch stated as he began to run the flashlight over the wall. "There. Dave is that the same design from the alley?"  
"Yep, afraid so. I'm gonna get a picture to match the other one. Lenny, I hate to tell you this, but we need to close down this area, or atleast this section."  
Lenny sighed, "Okay, um, hang on. You guys stay here, I'll go see what I can do."  
Hotch sent a text message to Reid, telling him what they found, and told him to send the forensic team here first. Reid responded that they just arrived and he would send them over.  
Lenny came back carring two chairs, instucting the agents to use them to block off the area. Hotch thanked him and told him the forensic team is outside and if he will let them in, they will be out of the club quickly.  
As Lenny headed out, Hoch and Rossi waited, the latter looking a bit uncomfortable. Five minutes later, Lenny and Rex were clearing out the backroom, much to the patrons dismay, and the forensic team got to work. Rossi cleared out as soon as he could, but Hotch stayed, making sure they were in and out as soon as possible.  
Half a hour later, Hotch was walking out with Lenny, behind the forensic team. Rossi directed them to the alley as they came out.  
"Thanks again, Lenny, and sorry for the inconvience. Seeing as the incident happened a month ago, we probably won't find anything, but it's worth a shot."  
"No problem, Agent Hotchner, it's early yet. Most of the regulars aren't here, good thing too. One of our regulars would have been a bear to get out, so I'm glad it was early.", Lenny explained, with a chuckle.  
"Glad it wasn't later then.", Hotch smiled and headed to the SUV.  
With that settled, the four agents headed back to the station.  
***************************************

The agents conviened at the station to compare notes. Garcia hadn't found anything regarding the design that was near both crime scenes, but she was still looking, and interviewing the family's had given them any leads, other than all the men were out to the community. After a few hours of discussion, Hotch stood,  
"Alright, lets turn in for the night. Fresh eyes in the morning."  
"Agent Hotchner? This is Dectective Carl Horvath, he may have some information to help with your investigation.", chief Roebleck said, introducing the slightly balding detective.  
"Agent,", the detective said, shaking Hotch's hand.  
"What information do you have for us?", Hotch questioned.  
"Information is a loose term,", Carl said with a smile,"I know a few of the more poplular patrons of Liberty Avenue, including the "mother hen"so-to-speak, of the area. I'd be happy to introduce you to them. Maybe they can be of some assistance."  
"Since we really don't have much to go on, that sounds good. Let's go."  
"Agent Hotchner, I think it would be better to wait for morning, for two reasons. One, the group I'm taking about will be at the bars this evening, but will be at Liberty Diner for breakfast in the morning. Two, your agents look beat.", Carl said,again with a small smile.  
"How do you know they'll be there in the morning?", Morgan questioned.  
"Mother hen will be working, Debbie, and she'll wanna make sure her boys are in one piece, including her son.", the detective replied.  
"Son?", Prentiss said, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
"Yes, and trust me, tomarrow will be better.", Detective Horvath said, "Liberty Diner, 8am. See you there.", he turned and walk away. 

**************************************

The team arrived at the hotel, picked up their room keys and headed to their rooms. Hotch and Reid had separete rooms, but after showering, Reid headed to his boyfriend's room.  
Knocking on the door, Reid waited patiently, when the door opened he was pleasently surprised,  
"Do you always answer the door in just your PJ bottoms?", Reid questioned, with a gleam in his eyes admiring his boyfriend's strong chest.  
"I do when I knew it was going to be you. Besides, I checked the peephole before I opened the door.", Hotch replied, as his eyes looked over his boyfriend.  
With a shy smile, Reid step in to the room, and wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, pulling in for a gentle kiss. Hotch immediatly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, deepening the kiss. Reid's tongue caressed it's mate, drawing it deeper into his mouth. Moaning, Hotch pulled Reid impossibly closer, and dropped his hands to Reid's ass. His hand slid lower, coaxing his boyfriend's leg up around his waist. With both of Reid's legs curled around his waist, Hotch walked to the bed, and laid his lover down, never breaking contact with those beautiful full lips. Hotch laid down on his lover, kissing his way from Reid's lips to his cheek, down to his neck. Running his tongue on Reid's ear, and down to that spot behind his ear that would make Reid melt.  
"I missed you today, Spencer. I get to work with Reid all day, but I missed touching Spencer.", Hotch purred into his boyfriends ear.  
"Mmmm, Aaron, I missed you too, but I'm here now; whatever will you do with me?",  
With a deep growl, Hotch kissed Reid deeply, and ran his hands up under Reid's shirt, caressing his sides. He pulled away from Reid's lips, and pulled his shirt over Reid's head. Hotch kissed his way down Reid's chest. When he reached a nipple, he began licking and sucking on it, grazing his teeth over the hardening nub. He moved over to the other, delivering the same treatment. Reid was almost levatating off the bed at the on slaught of his lover's tongue. Hotch always knew how to drive him crazy; taking him right to the edge, then backing off to extend his pleasure.  
"Aaron,mmmm, feels so good.", Reid moaned. He ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair. Aaron continued his assult on his lovers body, giving him more and more pleasure. He kissed down, Reid's stomach, trailing his tongue through his happy trail to his belly button. He teased Reid's navel, recieving a shudder in response. Hotch slid Reid's sweats off with his boxers, and blew his hot breath over Reid's cock.  
"Stop teasing Aaron, p-please.", Reid moaned.  
With a devilish grin, Hotch looked up at Reid, "As you wish.", and he engulfed his lover's cock down to the hilt.  
"AAA-rroonn, ahhh.", Reid cried out, as Hotch bobbed his head over his straining prick. Reid's hands clenched and unclenched, as his lover licked and teased his erection. Hotch released his boyfriend's cock, and licked his sack, drawing out a deep moan from Reid. Hotch rubbed at Reid's tight pucker, sliding his tongue down to it. After wetting his finger and Reid's pucker, he eased his finger in to the fist knuckle.  
"Yes, Aaron, yes, please."  
Hotch took Reid's member back in his mouth, and slid in a second finger, thrusting in and out. After a few minutes, he pulled off, and removed his fingers.  
"Be back in a minute.", and Hotch ran to his go-bag to retrieve a bottle of lube.  
After removing his pants, Hotch turned back to the bed, he found Reid stoking his cock, waiting to be taken.  
"Spencer, your so beautiful.", Hotch growled, lust burning in his eyes. Hotch reached down and started stroking his own cock, staring at his lover. "Feel good, babe?"  
"Mmmm, yes, but not as good as you.", Reid replied, as he crawled across the bed to where Hotch was standing at the end.  
Reid reached forward and pulled at Hotch's hip, pulling him closer to the bed, and his cock right to Reid's mouth. Reid looked up at Hotch through hooded eyes, and ran his tongue up the under side of this lover's cock. Hotch moaned, as Reid nibbled at his balls, and licked at the base of his cock.  
"Spencer, mmmm, don't stop babe, so good. Take it all.", Hotch moaned, as he pushed his cock into Reid's mouth, and down his throat.  
Reid didn't mind, he could deep-throat very well, and loved that he could do it to Aaron. He swallowed, letting his throat massage his partners cock. He reached up and fondled Aaron's balls, pulling back and letting his tongue lick at the head.  
Pulling off completely, Reid laid back down on the bed, "Take me Aaron.", he said as he spread his legs in invatation to his handsome lover.  
Hotch crawled between Reid's legs and after slicking up two of his fingers, he slid them deep inside his lover. Scissoring his fingers, he licked the pre-cum off of Reid's cock, savoring the taste. So uniquely Spencer, his Spencer. He added a third finger,  
"Aaron, now, please fuck me, now, need you.", Reid panted out between deep breaths.  
Hotch pulled his fingers out, and reached for the lube to slick up his aching cock and pulled Reid's legs up on his shoulders. He pushed slowly in to the most exquisite heat he ever felt.  
"So hot Spence, so tight, feels so good deep inside you.", Hotch moaned as he bottomed out.  
"Yes, oh Aaron, please.",  
Hotch pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in, again, and again, as Reid dragged his nails down Hotch's back, and pulled him closer. "Harder, Aaron, oh yes, harder.", Reid begged.  
Hotch increased his thrusts, almost bending Reid in half, with his momentum. Reid reached above his head and grabbed the poles of the headboard. Hotch reached down, and started to stroke Reid's cock in unison with his thrusts.  
"Come for me Spence, I wanna feel it. Come on, babe.", Hotch whispered in Reid's ear, licking his neck.  
"Oh Aaron, yes, yes, oh...", Reid's body tensed, and then he spurted all over Hotch's hand. At the same time, his muscle clenched and massaged Hotch into shooting his seed deep in his lover, "Spencer!", Hotch moaned at his release.  
They laid tangled up together, Hotch still buried inside Reid. He placed gentle kisses along his lover's throat, as they both came down from the high of their mutual release. They exchanged little kisses, and declarations of love.  
"I should probably go.", Reid said, "8 am comes early, and if I stay any longer I won't want to leave."  
"OK, I guess you should.", Hotch said with a fake pout. He knew Reid was right, they needed to have their heads in the game. Hotch got up, his soft cock slipping from Reid's body. He went to the bathroom, cleaned up and came back to the bed and cleaned up his lover.  
Reid got dressed, and turned, to Hotch, "Good-nite, Aaron. I love you.", he kissed his boyfriend sweetly.  
Hotch hugged Reid close, and returned the kiss,"'Night, babe, love you ,too. See you in the morning."  
Reid went to his room, straight to bed, and the two lovers fell into a deep sleep, happily sated. 

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!! I appreciated them all very much!!  
> Sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully I can post two this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted, things have been crazy in my world! Hope this chapter makes it up to you all.  
> Thanks again, for all the kudos, & comments!!!

The sun broke minimally through the closed blinds, barely illuminating the loft, where Brian and Justin slept. Brian was asleep on his side with his arm curled around Justin's middle holding him close, their legs intertwined. The blond boy sighed deeply, as he started to wake, turning to stretch, he felt the familiar ache in his backside, and smiled. Brian had taken him all night long, and seemed truly insatiable. Justin was sure he would be feeling him inside all day, not that he minded, of course. As Justin rolled over, Brian shifted to lay on his back, the sheet sliding down, exposing his chiseled chest. Justin watched his lover sleep for a moment, eyes taking in his tan skin, beautiful body, and those soft lips. He slid the sheet off his lover, and looked longingly at his cock. Even soft, it was beautiful, he thought. Justin moved down the bed, and gently ran his finger over the beautiful flesh, then wrapped his fingers around it. After a few slow strokes, the blond took the half hard cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, and licked over the hardening flesh.   
Brian moaned, and woke up as he slowly became aware of what was happening.  
"Justin, ahhh.", Brian moaned, as he watched his cock disappearing into his beautiful blonds mouth.  
Justin sped up his actions, taking more of Brian deeper into his mouth and down his throat. He reached under for Brian's balls and massage them, taking his mouth off his cock, and licking them. Justin pushed on the back of Brian's thighs, urging him to lift his legs. Brian caught on, and grab behind his knees, exposing his pucker to Justin's tongue. Justin licked around the sensitive pucker, and worked his tongue inside.

"Ahhh, Justin, so good.", Brian moaned at his lovers ministrations.  
Justin continued to caress the brunette's sensitive pucker, pointing his tongue to reach as far as he could, while he stroked Brian's cock.  
"Enough! Just, fuck me already!", Brian exclaimed.  
Justin pulled back and stared at his lover, in the months they had been together, THAT had only happen one other time. Brian was drunk and high, and apparently getting in touch with his lesbian side that night. Telling Justin he wanted to share everything with him, including his very rarely penetrated ass. Justin wasn't about to question him, and took full advantage. Of course the next day, Brian was none-to-happy about it and denied he ever said anything so "lesbianic". So Justin let it go and never brought it up again. Needless to say, now he was shocked.  
"Are you sure Brian?", Justin questioned, not wanting to upset Brian like last time.  
"Are you deaf? Get a condom on that hot cock of yours and fuck me."  
Not needing to be told twice, Justin sheathed his cock, and lubed himself and Brian's ass. Brian lifted his legs on the blond shoulders, and Justin slowly pushed in.  
"Fuck, your so tight....so, so good.", Justin panted out.  
"Feels amazing Sunshine.", Brian responded, pulling Justin's lips to his. Their tongues stroked and caressed each other, while Justin pounded into Brian. The drag on his cock was amazing, feeling like velvet. He reached between them and stroked Brian's cock in time with his thrusts. He reared up, and Brian shouted at the new angle, Justin's cock now hitting his prostrate repeatedly.  
"Harder, Justin, so c-close."  
"Like this? Is that how you want it?", Justin said, as he drove into Brian's tight ass harder, sweat dripping off of him.  
"Ahhh, Justin!", Brian exclaimed, his cum shooting out over both of them.  
When Brian's ass clenched around his cock, it was too much, and Justin emptied into the condom, with a groan of Brian's name. After they both regained their normal breathing, Justin pulled out, and got up to dispose of the condom. He returned to bed, and Brian cuddled up to him.  
"That was amazing, I should let you top more often.", Brian said into Justin's golden locks.  
"Really?", Justin replied looking into his lover's eyes, with a big smile.  
"No.", Brian said as he rolled over, "But it was amazing."  
Justin sighed, sated, and knowing even though Brian essentially was taking back what he said, he still said it anyway. Maybe there would be a next time.

**********************************************************

The BAU team met in the hotel lobby at 7:30am, then headed to The Liberty Diner. When they entered the diner, Detective Horvath was waiting just inside. The place was busy, but the detective lead them to two reserved booths in the back of the diner.  
"Told Debbie you guys were coming, so she reserved the tables. Place gets pretty busy.", the detective stated, motioning to the tables. Rossi, Hotch and Carl sat in one booth, while Reid, JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan took the other.  
“Well, looks like our guests arrived, and underfed at that.”, the red haired waitress exclaimed as she approached.  
“Debbie Novotny, these are the agents I told you about, investigating the recent murders on Liberty Ave.”, Horvath said, as he introduced all the agents by name.  
“I'm glad something's being done to try and find that lunatic. Why can't people just understand it doesn't matter who you're fucking or who you love, guy or girl, we're all the same inside.”, Debbie sprouted.  
“Uh-oh, she's on her soap-box already this morning.”, Brian drawled, coming through the door with his friends, they headed to the nearest table.  
“Shut it, Brian, or I'll shut it for you.”, Debbie replied, “These are FBI agents in town to find that murderer, so behave.”  
Brian, Mikey, Ted, and Emmett looked at the two tables, and exchanged looks with the agents. Brian immediately locked on to Reid, and his classic predatory smile crept onto his face. 'Hmmm,' Brian thought to himself, 'that may be something I have to sample', but then, Brian saw the dark haired man glare at him, hard. In fact, Brian startled at the glare, quickly sitting next to Em in the adjacent booth.   
“I thought the agents could talk to you guys, to get a “lay of the land” so-to-speak,” Carl said, ignoring Brian's snicker,” You guys seem to know a lot of what goes on here on Liberty Ave. And Deb, I know you look out for most of the boys, too. What do you say?”  
“We'd be happy to help, it could've been one of us.”, Ted replied.  
“Speak for yourself, Theodore.”, Brian growled, “Can we get some coffee? Hey Sunshine!”  
Coming out from behind the counter, carrying a coffee pot, came Justin. Looking sleepy, but his trademark smile spreading as he locked eyes with Brian. He walked to the table , filled Brian's cup as well as the rest of the tables, then as he moved to the BAU tables, Brian caught his arm, turned him, and pulled him into a kiss.   
“Brian! Would you let the poor kid work.”, Michael exclaimed, steering the coffee pot away from himself, “Didn't you get enough last night?”  
Brian released Justin's lips,” No such thing as enough, Mikey.”, he said with a smirk, and Justin positively glowing, moved to the BAU tables, “Coffee?”  
The agents were dumfounded, momentarily, but recovered quickly, agreeing to the morning liquid energy. JJ looked at Prentiss with wide eyes, then she flashed a smile at Reid, who rolled his eyes in response.   
“So,”, Rossi began, “We would like to interview all of you, not as witnesses, more like consultants.”  
“How exciting!”, Em stated, eyes roaming over Hotch. “We might be able to help these fine agents bring in a bad guy.”, Emmitt dragged out the word 'fine' looking right at Hotch.  
Hotch cleared his throat, “Yes, we want to bring whoever is responsible for these incidents to justice.”  
“Whatever we can do to get that lunatic, and if you have an trouble with these guys,” Debbie said, motioning to where Brian, Emmitt, Ted, and Michael were sitting, “you just let me know, and I'll have their balls.”  
“Ma! Really?”, Michael said exasperated, putting his hand over his face.  
******************************  
After having breakfast, Detective Horvath and Hotch set up an interview schedule with all the guys, including Justin and Debbie. Hotch made note to have JJ or Prentiss interview Emmitt. Not that he had a problem with him, but he needed the interview to be as professional as possible. He did, however, decide he would interview Brian, then mentally shaking himself, decided Morgan would be better.  
“So why do you think this is happening?”, Morgan asked Brian.  
“Obviously some hetero doesn't like us homos.”  
“Why would you say that? Has there been threats on the street?”  
“Look, you're the big bad FBI BAU whatever the fuck you are, what's so hard to understand. Heteros don't like us, plain and simple, they'd rather us fags die. “, Brian said, getting up from the chair he was seated at, heading to the door.  
“What's your problem man?”, Morgan said, rising to cut Brian off, “We are here to help, bring this person in, and by the looks of it, you could be on our list. Where were you last night?”  
Brian laughed, “I picked up Mr. Taylor from the diner at 9pm, then we went back to my loft and Fucked. All. Night. Long. You can check his sore ass when you interview him if you like.” and with that, Brian brushed past Morgan, and out the door.  
As Brian was walking out of the room, Justin was coming out of another room with JJ. Justin saw the look on Brian's face and caught up to him.  
“Brian, are you ok?”  
“Sunshine! Perfect.”, Brian turned, put his hand on Justin's back leading him toward the room he just vacated, just as Morgan was coming out.  
“Agent Morgan”, Brian got Morgan's attention, “Justin, the agent has something to ask you.”  
“Yes?”, Justin looked at Morgan.  
“Where were you last night?”, Morgan asked Justin, while Brian stood behind him grinning.  
“Uh, as I just told agent Jareau, I worked til 9pm, then was with a friend all night.”, Justin stated.  
“Who?”, Morgan questioned, looking at Brian. Justin caught the look on Morgan's face and got the picture he was painting,  
“I was at Brian's, with Brian all night long.” He turned to smile at Brian, “We were fucking til I had to be at work this morning at 7am. So you can stop trying to pin this on him!”, Justin yelled.  
“Hey, take it easy.”, Reid said walking up to Justin, “No one is pinning anything on anybody.”  
“Yeah, well you should tell agent Morgan that.”, Brian hissed, putting his arm around Justin's shoulders.  
“If you would've just answered my questions instead of being so difficult, this wouldn't be happening.”, Morgan responded, running his hand over his head, turning away.  
“Everybody just calm down,” JJ said, "Justin told me that he was with Brian before this”-she motioned between Brian and Morgan- “even happened, so he's not a suspect. Brian, will you please come with me, talk to me?”  
“Go. Stop being a drama princess.”, Justin said to Brian. Brian smacked Justin in the ass, whispered to him, the followed JJ.   
“I'll wait for you.”, Justin yelled to him before the door closed. “Sorry about that, Brian can be, um, what's the word, difficult sometimes.”  
“Its ok, understandably so.”, Reid said. “How long have you two been together?”  
Justin laughed out loud, ”I wish. We aren't together. I'm just the guy he fucks more than once.”, Justin said matter-of-factly.  
“Oh, uh...”, Reid's faced turned red, he really wasn't expecting that answer.  
“What about you and your boyfriend?”, Justin asked.  
“What? How do you know I have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend for that matter?”  
“Please”, Justin giggled out,” I saw you checking Brian out this morning, but it was only quick. Meaning you clearly have someone you're happy with.”  
Reid stood there for a second, jaw dropping, then he gathered himself,  
“My boyfriend and I have been together for almost two years. Happily.”, he said with a smile spreading across his face.  
“Hmm, he must be some guy if you can resist Brian.”, Justin explained, “Most guys, even if they are attached want him.”  
“My boyfriend is. Must be the reason you're so smitten with Brian.”, Reid said with a smile.  
“Yeah, something like that.', Justin laughed as Brian walked out of the room with JJ, all smiles. “Looks like beauty tamed the beast.”  
Reid's laughter died down as Brian approached. Brian looked at Reid, then Justin.  
“Looks like you boys found something to talk about while I was gone.”  
“Yeah we did.”, Justin winked at Reid. “Let's go Bri, you promised to punish me, for earlier.”  
“That I did sunshine, that I did.”, Brian said, grabbing Justin's ass as they walked out. Reid sighed, and went back to work.  
***********************  
Emily spoke to Emmett, and surprisingly enough, he seemed to give the most credible information. He explained all the ins and outs of the area, even knew some of the regular trouble makers.  
“Seems everybody wants to tell someone their story, and I'm a very good listener.”, Emmett explained, “They just want a sympathetic ear, and of course a sparkly outfit!” Prentiss and Emmett both burst out laughing, after Emmett explained he worked in retail.  
Hotch spoke to Ted, and realized how lucky he was to have the FBI bend the rules for his and Spencer sake. They are both integral parts of the BAU and their team, so the exception was made, but Ted, even being a top accountant in his firm, lost his job, shortly after the higher ups found out he was gay.   
“So, now, I'm between jobs. What can you do in todays society? Just have to wait it out.”, Ted said with a small smile.  
Reid sat down with Michael, and it was complete polar opposites. Reid barely having a childhood, because of how sick his mom was and his father walking out, sat there utterly amazed at Michael. He seemed to have a never ending childhood, going on and on about his comic books, and how he hoped to have a comic book store one day. Reid had only glimpsed through a few books, in his life time, oh he remembered them, eidetic memory and all, but Michael was above and beyond. The only thing he seemed to like to talk about more was Brian. He said him and Brian were best friends since they were little. That it was always the two of them. That nobody understood Brian like he did. It was a little troubling at first, but then he thought he never had a real best friend til Morgan, so maybe he just didn't understand.  
Debbie arrived at the station, just as the others were finishing up.  
“Mrs. Novotny? Right this way.”, Rossi said waving her over.  
“None of this Mrs. Novotny crap, just Debbie is fine. Makes me feel old.”, Debbie responded.  
“If you insist.”, Rossi answered with a smile, “So, Detective Horvath calls you the “ mother hen” of the area, is that true?”  
“I suppose so.”, Debbie replied with a sigh. “ You see these boys, so many of them are just so lost. No where to go, no one to turn to. Its sad really. How do you stop loving someone, just because of who they love? “, she looked at Rossi, with tears in her eyes, but quickly composed herself.  
“I tell them about shelters they can go, for a roof over their head and some food in their stomachs. We try to hire some at the diner, and i know the shops and clubs do what they can. Its a sad world we live in. My son. Michael, I know he doesn't like how I am, but there are some days when he sees the broken ones come in to see me, and I can see him realize how lucky he is.”, she admitted  
“So do you have any idea why someone would do these things? Has there been any new people you've noticed in the area? Someone that looks out of place?”, Rossi asked.  
“Not that I can think of. Every once in awhile we get bible thumpers, showing up, trying to save everyone, handing out bibles, and preaching, but after they realize nobody's listening they leave. The don't start any trouble, though.” Debbie explained.   
“Wait...”, She closed her eyes and tapped her chin with one finger. “About a month ago, I remember a guy coming into the diner, late. Didn't recognize him. He was tall, just your average every day looking guy, he walked around like he was checking the place out. I asked if I could help him, that he could sit where ever he liked, and he looked at me with these cold eyes. Then walked out. I haven't seen him since.”  
“Could you describe him to a sketch artist?”, Rossi asked, hoping they had just found a lead.  
“Maybe. It was awhile ago, but I could try.”, Debbie responded.  
“Wait here.”, Rossi said and hurried out the door.


End file.
